The King's Command
by xxivxo
Summary: The King's Game continues on, but it doesn't go quite as Yosuke had planned. YuxYosuke.


**The King's Command**

* * *

"Number 3."

Slipping the chop sticks between his index finger and thumb, Yosuke was a little nervous as he eyed the few people of the group that were at least still semi-normal or sober. Apparently some were becoming drunk off the **_atmosphere_**, but it only appeared to be more so on Yukiko and Rise.

He felt a little off too, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

What seemed like the last round of chopsticks had been dealt out just as Naoto finished his confession. Yosuke's hand instinctively reached for his drink. Downing the remains of it, he felt the liquid burn slightly at the back of his throat. That had been the initial signal to him early on that it wasn't just a normal soda.

_I dunno, I dunno. I mean I've got a pretty good chance since Teddie and Kanji still aren't back. Man whatever._

Yosuke was inwardly debating on what he should make this person do. It was still unknown to him who number three was, and it looked as if everyone was waiting to see his command as the King until someone would step forward. Either that or most of them were just too drunk to even pay attention.

"Number 3 has to kiss me."

The three girls instantly began a drunken rampage, well more so just two. Chie sat there looking at the other two like they were out of their fucking minds which is what she had been doing most of the evening.

Everyone went into an utter frenzy though whenever Yu was the one who stood up.

A blush forcing its way onto 'the King's' cheeks, he felt his stomach doing a flip flop at the sight of his best friend now taking a few steps over to him. Glancing down, the chopstick in his hand did have the correct number on it.

He'd figured his odds weren't against him but it appeared he had been wrong. Well, at least it was him and not one of the others.

_Oh shit, fuck, what, **why**._

Yosuke gripped slightly at the couch as he saw the man almost smothering him with his gaze. Hands moved to rest on the back of the couch as Yu tilted his head in to look at his friend more closely.

All the girls were on the edge of their seats, watching intensely as they were holding their breath. Even Naoto seemed to be looking on curiously despite remaining in his reserved composure.

Their gazes locked for a moment as Yu's face remained fixed in that look of confidence that he had had all night so far. Not seeming to be phased in the slightest at what was about to occur, he moved his face more in order to fulfill the command that had been given.

It wasn't that he disliked the idea of those sorts of things between two guys; he just wasn't _accustomed_ to it. Everything had been set a certain way for him his entire life. But it was like, as soon as Yu had showed up in town, his entire life had been switched around backward, forward, and sideways.

Now he was here, sitting on a couch in a club, the bass pounding in the background as his best friend was now leaning in to do something he never thought possible.

_W-What…I can't…_

Much to his surprise, when he felt those lips touch his own, he didn't tense up as much. His body almost felt relaxed at the initiation, and his eyes slid shut. The strangeness only continued as he felt himself responding, almost eagerly. Letting his head tilt up somewhat to press into the kiss more, he could sense how the man above him did the same back by forcing their lips together more and parting them with the slightest bit of his tongue.

Girls, girls girls, that was all that had **_ever _**rationalized in Yosuke's mind. But he'd never felt so comfortable in all his life with his best friend who was definitely not a girl. He should've been freaking out, his thoughts should have been arguing for him to stop and realize how stupid he was being.

But as the girls in the background were caught between squealing and giggling, they suddenly became very aware of where they still were. Pulling away before their tongues began to be brought into the interlocking of their lips, the young men remained still for a moment.

Rise jumped up, moving over to grab Yu's arm as his grey eyes remained fixed on a shade of brown for a few lingering moments.

"Thaaat wasss so hawt!" She was staggering in her words as her face was flushed from the alcohol in her system. Still remaining hooked on his arm; she started trying to pull him back to the couch to sit with her.

Yukiko was in the middle of a giggling fit now as Chie was still in slight shock while trying to calm her friend down, the laughing was ten times worse than usual.

"As entertaining as this all is, I believe we should head back soon. It is getting quite late."

Naoto stood up, taking his leave from the group as Kanji and Teddie re-appeared a few seconds later.

"Is it time to go back to the fun room?" Teddie was grinning as he wanted to press all the buttons again.

Only the girls were talking in their drunken state, mumbling incoherent sentences now about what had just occurred but no one really understood any of it.

_Nothing good ever happens to me._

Yosuke sighed as his shoulders slumped forward. It had been embarrassing enough to have to kiss a guy, but it had been worse since it was his best friend **and** it was done in front of the girls. Hopefully none of them would remember that night.

But, he always would remember and so would the one with those piercing, grey eyes.

The trailing thought of why he hadn't been as shaken up about it was nagging at him though. He was just slightly embarrassed, but he inwardly admitted to himself that he hadn't minded the kiss. If he had to say, his friend was actually a pretty good kisser. The way their lips had touched, it had felt so _cheesy_ to think, but it had left him breathless.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, maybe it was the subtle hints of alcohol still processing in him or just the raging hormones, a combination of both, or the unknown attraction to his best friend now showing itself-but bottom-line: **he wanted to do it again.**

Kanji and Chie had to resort to helping carry Rise and Yukiko back to the hotel after they got off the shuttle. It was hard to keep them quiet as they entered back into the lobby, they had already passed curfew.

The boys all dropped the girls off to their room first before heading up to the next floor to their own room.

"Man I'm thirsty." The headphone-wearing teen wondered around the room, trying to find some sort of mini-fridge or something with water but nothing was found.

"I think they mentioned something about vending machines downstairs." Kanji muttered just as he slung his jacket down on a chair.

"I'll go check it out then."

Leaving the room, he got about halfway down the hallway before he heard a door open and close again. Not really paying it any mind, he continued to the staircase. Just as he reached the mid-way point between the first and second floor, he could hear the softest sounds of footsteps following him.

He glanced back, catching a glimpse of a familiar hair-color. Stopping at the top of the next set of stairs, he saw his friend now dressed in his night attire of black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Oh hey man, are you stalking me now or something?" Yosuke was trying to keep the mood light given the odd scenario that had just happened a little while ago.

"If I was, I wouldn't admit to it." His reply was rather blunt, but the slight smile after he replied showed that he was also joking in return.

They silently walked around the corner to the last bit of stairs. The teachers were on that floor along with the girl's rooms, they didn't want to be caught out after curfew or it'd be hell to pay. After reaching the lobby, they finally resumed their chatter.

"So uh-sorry about earlier." Yosuke was rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner as they headed past the front desk. Opening a door, they were led into a separate hallway and at the very end of that hall there was a room with numerous vending machines located inside.

The other had the same stoic face as he had earlier when they had played out the incident. Standing nearby, he watched as his friend put some money into the machine and a bottle of water dropped out seconds later.

"It was just a game."

"Yeah I know man; I just was hoping to get a girl was all. I just have bad luck like that though." He opened the bottle and took a good swig of it before closing it and turning to look at the figure nearby. "You at least got them to sit on your lap and stuff."

"It wasn't that great." He felt like smirking at the confusion that he saw brimming in those brown eyes.

"What? Are you serious? You had them all over you, how could you not have liked it?"

Inwardly, the sight had looked appealing. But, that lurch at his heartstrings told him that he felt like he had the best end of the deal by having gotten a kiss that made him feel emotions he had never thought existed.

Sure he was close to the guy, they both considered themselves to be best friends. He didn't think they were _that_ close though. They had hugged and stuff, but never something like that. It made him wonder if he had subconsciously always been so touchy on certain things because he was starting to actually become attracted to one person in particular.

"Well, a kiss is more than just a touch."

"Yeah but it was with me, _a guy_."

"You didn't like it?"

That blush from before returned, and Yosuke was left standing there completely speechless. Their eyes met, not moving from one another for a few minute's time. When the next sequence of events occurred, it appeared to be a mutual movement.

They both moved forward, hands flew out to grab at clothing or caressing around the sides of a face and then moving to grip at locks of hair. Their lips crashed together, parting instantly so their tongues could finally run against one another since they hadn't gotten to plunge that deep beforehand.

Yu took a couple more steps forward, pushing the other back into the vending machine as their bodies rubbed against one another. The kisses were hot, breaths uneasy and soft moans being made from the way friction was being created at the touching of their hips.

"Ah…"

The moan couldn't be held back as he could feel himself growing hard. Yosuke was being pushed back into the machine more from how rough the kissing was growing. His hands moved, gripping at the other's hips as fingertips drifted underneath the grey t-shirt. Skin was felt, fingers moving further up and along to the back to grip as he felt himself wanting more.

Yu felt the grip, nails almost clawing at his skin. That was the signal that he needed. Along with the other evident hardness that was constantly bucking up against his own. Their hormones were about to be kicked into overdrive and they were going to hit that point of no return.

Pulling back, breaths were hot and uneasy and lips were tingling with evident blotches of red from being crushed against one another. Feeling his dominant side rising from that position of leadership enacted by him, Yu leaned in, his chest pressing slightly against the other's as his lips brushed a millimeter away from another pair of lips.

"It's my turn to be the _King_ again."

Speaking in a sensual tone, every movement from his lips made the softest of touches be felt as if to be a prior hint of what was to come.

"Can you guess my command…?"

_So if tonight is an accident_

_Then tomorrow we'll recover._

Two bodies remained crushed against one another as the vending machine hummed lowly along with the steady sound uneasy breathing.

A smirk was aligning on lips, as grey eyes stared closely at a brown gaze. The figure pushed up against the machine was already having thoughts race into his head as to what was being implied.

"You want to…" Yosuke couldn't even finish the sentence as he felt hips being rubbed back against his own again, making him cut off his words with an unexpected moan.

"Yes, _I want to_…" Tilting his lips forward, they brushed almost teasingly over the others again as a whisper was given in reply. "..Do things with you. This is a love hotel after all."

The remembrance made a strand of auburn hair fall against brown eyes that were full of shock yet a slight hint of curiosity. Embarrassment was still on Yosuke's features as he felt hips push forward against his again, eliciting a sharp inhaling from him.

"B-but, man I mean, everyone's asleep." Yosuke had hardly been able to squeak that out as he could feel those hips still brushing into his own, almost as if the other was luring him into the idea through temptation. It was definitely working.

"We'll just find another room."

In a flash, Yu turned, grabbing onto his friend's hand before practically dragging him out of the room. They were hurrying down the hallway and back towards the lobby.

The woman at the desk was easy enough to convince. She didn't seem too worried about giving away a room since no one generally stayed at the hotel anyways. Moments later, the two had climbed up to the third floor, away from any possibility of students or teachers and approached the new room.

The interior was the same. The bed being circle-shaped still, the colors were red, the only difference being that they were alone and not with the rest of the group.

Yosuke was given no time as he was thrown back onto the bed. Yu towered over him, pressing a fierce kiss onto his lips just as Yosuke finally felt comfortable enough to return it now that they were away from prying eyes. Their hands reached out, trying to grab at clothes to tug them off in between the touching of their lips.

To say things were completely out of the normal loop wouldn't do the concept justice. It had all been fucked up, how they were finding this unexplainable and clearly insatiable attraction to one another all because of a fluke of a kiss.

Clothes were practically torn off as a primal instinct was kicking into both their teenage hormones. As if the leader of the group didn't already have a tendency of having things in his control already, he was already in the process of tugging off the jeans that had been covering the other's hips.

"You have a nice body." Yu said rather bluntly but his words were a husky tone as he kissed along the fair skinned neck.

"S-So do you…" Lying in nothing but his boxers now, Yosuke was clutching at the sheets every now and then as he felt hands still wondering near his hips and lips brushing at his neck.

"The King is pleased with his subject."

Smirking, grey eyes shone with an obvious intent to ravage just as he pushed his own sweatpants off his legs. Dark blue boxers clung on his hips just as he saw the other staring at his obvious erection through the fabric. Grabbing onto his friend's arm, he pulled him up to a sitting position.

"My first order…" Moving up to kneel on his knees properly, Yu then pulled out the hardness that was hidden in his boxers, holding it steady as he then spoke boldly. "…Suck."

Yosuke was slightly caught off-guard at the command, but he wasn't shying away from it either. There had been two sides of him in terms of reactions, he'd both become adamant and refuse or he would become completely serious and enthralled in the moment.

Leaning his head forward, he let his tongue run over the tip of the dick that was already dripping with pre-cum. His head moved forward even more, letting his mouth start to take in every inch. He'd never sucked off a guy before, so this was not something that he was experienced with at all.

But that didn't stop him from feeling a strange thrill from it. Already hearing the low groan from the man above him, it made him start to move his mouth, sucking gently at first but then building up to a rougher movement. In his mind, he'd always envisioned how he'd want a girl to do it to him, so he had an idea of a good method for doing it himself.

Yu could sense the inexperience, but that didn't matter to him since the warmth around his dick still felt good. He grunted and unconsciously let a hand slip into those auburn locks of hair; it only made the man on the bed start to suck harder, letting his tongue trace over the tip every now and then.

The grey-haired man groaned lowly, finally letting himself let go of any control he had left in his grasp. With his hand still in that mess of hair, he pushed onto the back of the other's head, making him take every inch of him into his mouth with every push made over his dick.

He was extremely hard now; starting to pulsate slightly from how good it actually felt being in his mouth. In his mind, he wondered if he should've been envisioning a girl doing this instead, but his thoughts kept progressing back to the very person on the bed in front of him.

His grey eyes stared downward, feeling far too entranced as he couldn't stop staring at how his best friend looked. There had been a few times where he thought he had a few feminine qualities, more so in his fair-skin and body. But otherwise, he still liked the masculine features he had too. It was like the perfect mix in his eyes.

Starting to feel his thoughts growing dangerous, Yu thrust his hips forward to feel the pleasure intensifying. The name had hardly been identifiable through the shallow breathing and restrained groans. But he had said it nonetheless.

Yosuke blushed, hearing his name being said in such a sensual way. It had been dragged out in a moan, and it only made him want to make his friend finish. It was a little alarming to him how turned on he was now, and it kept making him wonder just how far things were going to go.

Yu could feel himself starting to reach his limit, and as he watched that mouth sucking onto him more roughly, he knew it was impossible to hold back at this point. Without warning, his dick began to pulsate as he started spurting his warm cum past those lips that had been sucking over all of him quite flawlessly.

Having been caught off-guard again, Yosuke swallowed as best he could without issue. As he finished, he withdrew his mouth while rubbing at his chin and lips a little. The feeling of being stared at made him look upward to see the clouded look of lust still present in grey eyes.

"Satisfied..your majesty?"

His voice was rather uneasy, and with good reason. The look was ensnaring him, and within seconds he was being pushed back onto the bed again. Yu leaned over him, his hands already moving down to tug at the boxers that were present on that skinny frame. They were tossed aside and then his own boxers soon followed suit.

Yosuke had felt slightly shocked, a low gasp emanating from him as he felt his whole body being revealed to his best friend now. His erection broke free as his boxers were discarded, and a voice was whispering hotly against his ear seconds later.

"I'm going to _fuck you_ now."

It had no longer been a command from the king; it was simply something that was set in stone. Yu pressed three fingers from his right hand against the other's lips as if to silently order him to suck on them. After the miniscule amount of torture from feeling his fingers sucked on, Yu withdrew them away and let them move down to the backside of the man underneath of him.

The process was rather hasty since not only Yu was eager to move forward, but it seemed like the other participant was as well. Yosuke was practically bucking his hips against the fingers that had worked their way inside of him, the tips of them hitting something that he couldn't process _what_ it was but it felt **_good._**

"P-Please…"

Yosuke couldn't believe he was actually begging for this, but the teasing was driving him insane. It was already maddening enough with his hormones going into over-drive. Even the days where he touched himself more than once never felt as good as this was. He couldn't imagine what the rest was going to feel like.

The anticipation was heightening, and Yu was already unable to hold back. Fingers being withdrawn, only a moment later was he aligning himself with that entrance and pushing into the heat. Tightness was what welcomed him, and he was groaning with every push inside.

Adjusting took some time, time that both hardly could spare. Yosuke was trying to get used to the odd feeling of having something inside of him, and when he felt his impatience building up he clutched at the sheets and mumbled uneasily.

"Move, just-_do it_."

Hearing all that was needed, hands gripped onto those skinny hips, holding tightly as a rhythm was steadily being built up. Yu wasted no time in making his thrusts rough, fast, and deep. The bed creaked under the pressure of their movements, their bodies colliding together intensely as a friction was making that warmth even hotter.

Yosuke was all but writhing at this point, his head tilting back as he moaned out loudly. It was a good thing they were on a floor that was pretty much deserted. The bed was inching towards the wall, starting to hit against it with the forceful thrusts that were hitting deep, igniting a deeper passion as pleasure was enveloping them.

Yu leaned down, now gripping onto those legs to push them further apart, driving his thrusts with all the strength he had. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Yosuke ran his hands up, gripping at the skin of the other, fingertips scratching down the back that was sculpted with perfect muscles.

Their moans were intensifying just as their desires were. It was only a matter of thrusts before they would be pushed over the edge. Sensing that he was getting close from how tight it had become around his dick, Yu stared down at his best friend as he watched him reach his peak.

"Yu I can't-Yu!"

Yosuke's body shuddered, his hands gripped harshly onto the back where his fingers were still laid. His back arching along with his hips, he tilted his head back, lips parting as moans poured from him. White spurted out from his dick, cum falling in strands over his stomach as he felt ecstasy take over his senses.

His name being yelled out, cum being released from the other and himself being the primal cause of it-that was enough to make Yu finish. A thrust was made deep into that heat, the tightness becoming too intense and within seconds his own cum was released inside of Yosuke as he moaned that name.

One hand shot out, letting the other man's left leg fall onto the bed. Yu was supporting himself as he tried to regain some sense of a steady breathing pattern. The aftereffects of their activity left him feeling ragged, and he didn't want to withdraw from the one staring up at him.

"Now I'm satisfied."

"I'm not."

Yu looked confused for a moment just as brown eyes smiled along with a pair of pink lips.

"I want you to kiss me."

With a chuckle, Yu compliantly leaned down and placed a kiss full of passion and desire onto those lips.

It all started with a kiss, and now it ended with one too.

_~ fin._


End file.
